No Words
by DarkenedAngel365
Summary: Pretty much the same as the last story I posted, but different too! I personally think this ones better, but it's you're opinions that matter more to me! So let me know what you think! Oh and if you have a better title, hit me up lol xoxo


**This is a better version of what I posted last night! Based off of the beginning of Big Time Movie! =)**

_~James' POV~_

"Okay dogs!" Gustavo yells as we are still on our private plane heading to London for a few shows. "We are about to land in London and while we are here, you are not to cause trouble like last time we were here!" We laugh and high five, remembering our spy adventure from the last time we were here.

"Oh and James" Kelly says, getting all of our attention "You're mother wants you to call her when we land" I sigh and nod in agreement before Kelly and Gustavo take their seats for landing.

When we land and grab our bags, we head out to the limo and take our seats for the drive to our hotel. I take my phone out and call my mom. "Hi James! How are you baby?" My mom answers.

I smile and answer "Good mom, just landed in London. How are you?"

"I'm good sweetie. I have to call you back sweetie, I'm talking to your father at the moment. While you're there, stop by local gym and say hi to your sister! Bye"

"Say hi to my sister?" But I am met by a dial tone. I look up confused and hang up the phone. "Um driver? Can you bring us to the local gym please?" He smiles and nods before looking back at the road. I smile and thank him before leaning back in my seat an returning to my confused state.

"What did she say dude?" Carlos asked.

"She was talking to my father and told me to say hi to my sister while I am here? What is she talking about?"

"Gabby?" Kendall asked. He's always had the biggest crush on her and they almost dated until she moved less than 4 years ago.

"Yeah, I didn't even know she was here. All mom said was to stop by the gym and see her…" I say as we pull up. All of us get out and walk up to the doors, but are stopped by a security guard.

"Sorry no press are allowed inside during Olympic training for the games tomorrow" Oh yeah I forgot the Olympics had started already here in London.

"Um were not press, I'm Gustavo Rocque" Gustavo said, walking in front of the guard

"And I don't care, you're not allowed back here. The gymnasts are working for their part of competition tomorrow." The guard once again said.

"But my mother said my sister was here training?" I said to the guard.

The guard looks at the chart "Okay, name of the gymnast and I can tell you"

"Gabriella Diamond"

"Oh yupp, she is training in here for her starting individual competition tomorrow" Mine and the guys eyes widen. My sister's in the Olympics?!

"Um is there any possibility that I could see her?" I ask. He turns and looks and then turns back to us.

"Sure, but you have to all stay behind me" We walk in and enter the gym where they're practicing at "And Gabriella is right over there" He pointed to the balance beam, where I see a tan skinned girl with long brown hair in a ponytail doing back hand springs while still staying balanced on the beam perfectly. I smile when I feel the guys rest hands on my shoulders, I couldn't believe that I am watching my sister train for the Olympic games! "I'll be right back" The guard walks over to the balance beam and Gabriella does 2 back flips getting off the bar. He walks over to her and starts talking to her. I see her head flip up and stare at all of us. She smiles and waves him off and she runs over to us.

"Oh my god, what are you doing here? I'd hug you if I wasn't covered in chalk!" She smiles, in shock.

"I don't care if you're covered in chalk; give me a hug!" She wraps her arms around my waist. I smile as she grips me tight around my waist. I smile at seeing my sister for the first time in about 4 and half years. She pulled away and smiled at all of us.

"What are you guys doing here?" She asked as she looked over to the other guys and gave them a hug, but of course I smiled at noticing she hugged Kendall longer.

"We have some shows here, then we fly back next week and then we are on the Ellen show." Kelly explained. "Hi I'm Kelly; I'm their manager's assistant."

Gabby returns the smile and politely shakes her hand "Hi I'm James' sister Gabriella, but you can call me Gabby" Kelly smiles and nods before turning back to Gustavo, talking to him about something.

"So since when are you an Olympic athlete?" Carlos asked Gabby, smiling.

"Well when I left almost 5 years ago, it was because my trainer saw a lot of potential so he put me in Worlds and I placed so here I am" She smiled and looked around "I don't think it's going to be real until I step out on this stage tomorrow in front of all those people, in this stadium and watching around the world"

"Don't be nervous Gabby, we know that look when you're nervous. You're going to be amazing tomorrow!" Kendall said, putting a hand on each of her cheeks. She smiled and looked back around the stadium.

"So guys" Kelly said to gain all of our attention "We have a suggestion for you"

"Actually I really hate to cut this short since I'm so happy to see you, but I have to get back to training." She said looking and seeing her coach signaling her back over with a smile. "I'm sorry, but maybe we can go to dinner tonight? Just text me, my number hasn't changed" She smiles before hugging all of us again and running back to where her coach is. She rubs chalk all over her hands and legs and jumps back on the balance beam.

"Okay so what is it?" Kendall asks back to Gustavo and Kelly.

"Since Gustavo is a nationwide known producer, he can get us in the Olympics, front row tomorrow so you can watch Gabby perform" We all smile and instantly agree to it.

As we walk towards the doors to exit the building, I turn back for a moment and look back at her as she spreads her arms out and does a back flip, while still staying perfectly balanced. I smile and turn back around to follow my best friends out the door.

About 3 hours later, it was almost 7 o'clock and we were all lounging around our hotel room. It was one room with 4 beds, so we got lucky since this was the only one they have. Carlos was playing Bioshock, Logan was reading one of his books, Kendall was strumming his guitar, but me, I was looking through old pictures of us 5 of us when we were younger, before Gabby moved. I was laughing at some, gazing at others and just remembering, remember the pain I felt when my younger sister, who is now 16, moved so far from me. It felt like half of me was missing.

"Hey dude, what are you doing?" I look up and see Kendall sitting on my bed, also scanning his eyes through the pictures.

"Just reminiscing" We laugh and look through them together

At around 8, my phone vibrates from the table next to me. I set the one picture me and Kendall were looking at down on the bed and lean over and grab it. I opened it and it read

_Gabby: Hey big brother, I just got out of training so I was wondering if you and the guys wanted to go out and get dinner? Let me know! =)_

"Hey guys, Gabby just texted me seeing if we wanted to get dinner, you guys down?" Everyone nodded and agreed so I texted her back.

_James: That would be great Gabby! =)_

_Gabby: Okay, well I'm at my hotel room now so I'll let you guys know what's going on when I shower! =)_

We all get up and get changed and wait to hear back from Gabby by returning to our previous activities. It was about 8:30 when she texted me again;

_Gabby: Okay meet me in the lobby! I'm staying in the same hotel as you guys =)_

I smile and tell me guys, so we shut everything off and walk to the elevator. We hit the lobby and we see Gabby standing to the side of the hallway waiting by scrolling through her iPhone. We look out the windows and already see paparazzi. I already know what were going to get grilled about when we got back to the states and went on the Ellen show. She was wearing a flowing white dress with some white sandals **(www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55650156)**. We walk out of the hotel, talking and laughing. I wrap my arm around her shoulders and she leans into me, wrapping her arms around my waist she laughs at something Carlos said. We get to the restaurant and we sit with Gabby between Kendall and Carlos, then me and Logan on the other side of them. After we ordered our drinks, I look and see Gabby and Kendall in a deep conversation about something, and it was obviously good since Gabby kept turning red or giggling.

Logan nudged my arm with his elbow "You okay with that dude?"

I look at him then back at them "Yeah, they've liked each other forever and he is my best friend, so I absolutely approve" I smile then look back at my menu.

While were eating I ask Gabby "You nervous about tomorrow?"

She nods, eating into her food "Absolutely! I couldn't be more nervous"

"Well I'm excited for you, and we can't wait to see you win a gold medal!" Logan says smiling. Gabby smiles back and look back down in her food as we all continue talking and eating.

We split from her about an hour after we ate so she can go home and rest for tomorrow, and we had to do the same. And she didn't even know we were going to be there tomorrow to watch her. I went to sleep later on that night with a smile on my face, knowing that my sister was finally back in our lives.

Before we knew it, we were seated in the stadium where the gymnastics parts of the Olympics were being held. None of us could contain our excitement. We all start frantically clapping when we saw the gymnast walk out, and we cheer when we see my sister, in-between the competitor from Germany and Russia. When they saw her name, all 4 of us stand up and clap loudly, to where she even turned around and looked right at us. Her eyes widened before she smiled and waved frantically at us. I was so proud of her, last time I saw her, she was doing gymnastics for fun and now she was in the Olympics competing for the United States in individual competition.

After the introductions, the competition gets started. Gabby was going 2nd to last. We watched the other girls awaiting my sister's turn to Vault. When it was her turn, we all started paying for specific attention. They introduced her as she walks over to the line and prepared herself. We hold our breath as she starts running towards the table but gasp loudly at what she preformed. **(www .youtube watch? v= mO1hjzUPwCU& feature= related). **Me and the guys stare on in amazement as she lands it perfectly. When we realize that she did land it perfectly, we stand up and start cheering for her as she walks off the stage and onto the sidelines. She looks up at us and smiles before giving us a thumb up. "Who thought she could do that? Cause I sure didn't!" Logan says, still in amazement at what we just saw.

"No clue" We answered at the same time. We don't watch gymnastics, but we always made the exception for my sister, especially since it was pretty awesome watching her fly through the air.

We enjoy the rest of the performances, but we knew they weren't as good as my sister. Gabby even has the lead right now for the performances, and the next event was the uneven bars.

When Gabby walked up in front of the bars and started covering her hands in chalk. I was getting nervous, I was scared to see my sister fall, even though I knew she was an amazing gymnast, I was just being a big brother. She was preparing and jumped up onto the bars **(www .youtube watch? v=I4eHP5CmrhY& feature= relmfu).**

When she dismounted off the bars and landed it, I let out the breath I had been holding since she started and clapped with the guys. Next was the balance beam, with we briefly saw her do when I saw her yesterday, so we were excited to see her really complete it this time.

When she started chalking herself for this event, she was smiling up at us and pointed to us. We all pointed back and smiled as she prepared to do the balance beam **(www .youtube watch? v=619-loLpe8U&feature= related)**. When she jumped off, the crowd erupted and so did we. She did amazing and had been doing amazing all night. Watching all this definitely gave me bragging rights against the guys or at least against Kendall since the other guys don't have sisters.

Next was her floor routine, and this I had no idea what she was going to do for it, but I was excited. I guess if she got the high score on this too she would be the gold or silver medalist, depends on what she gets, well according to the lady sitting next to us in the stands. She stood on the mats and prepared before beginning. We watched in amazement as she flipped, jumped and moved. It was incredible. **(www .youtube watch? v=ZjXJyz9mJ6o&feature= related).**

Soon after that, all the girls were done and it was time to announce who won what medal. "And the silver medal goes to" The guys and I crossed our fingers for one of the medals to be my sisters. "Gabriella Diamond" We jumped up and cheered for her. She walked up and grabbed the medal while holding back tears.

After they announced she won the medal, Gabby walked out the door with her duffle bag on one arm and wearing her Team USA clothes over her tights. We all walked up to her as she dropped her bag and hugged us 4. "Gabby you were amazing! How could you not have won gold?" Logan asked, letting her go to Kendall.

She shrugged "She had a better routine then I did, but it's okay at least I'm one of the top 3!" She cheered again.

"You were amazing Gabby" Kendall said, with a huge smile on his face. After he said that, a huge smile spread on Gabby's face too.

Me and the guys spent all the time we could with Gabby now that she was done with the Olympic Games and training. She would come to our rehearsals and our shows, but before we knew it, our week was up and it was time to fly back to the states. We were in our room packing when Gabby walked it **(www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55718357)** and sat on Kendall's bed as we all walked around grabbing stuff we brought with us. "I can't believe you guys are leaving"

Carlos walked out of the bathroom with his shampoo and conditioner "Why can't you leave yet?" He asked, putting the stuff in his other suitcase.

"I have to stay until the games are over in August since I'm a medalist" She said, sadly.

Kendall walked back to her from his nightstand and set a hand on her cheek "You can come see us depart in the morning" She smiled before putting her hand over his. I smile at them and go back to folding my clothes. She stood up and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging his tightly.

"I just got you guys back, I don't want to say goodbye yet" She cried into Kendall's chest. He rubbed her back as she cried, making me and the others feel horrible. She was right, we just got her back and we weren't ready to say goodbye either, but when we first saw her again, we knew it was happening.

The next morning we were all standing on the outside of the private plane we flew here in, with my sister **(www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55719866)**. As the guys were loading their stuff on the plane, I was standing there with Gabby and I can see that she's holding back the tears with all her might. I put my arms around her neck as she starts crying into my chest, like she did yesterday with Kendall. After she did that and we finished packing, we spent the entire day with her. "James, you have to get your stuff on board." Kelly said, sadly as she saw my sister crying in my chest.

"Okay, I'll be back Gabby" I saw, turning away and walking aboard with my bags. When I come back out to grab my other bag, I see her with Kendall.

"Why won't he make a move already!" Logan says coming from behind me.

"I don't know! All I know is, he has got to!" I said, watching them. They hug each other quickly and then he walks towards the plane, leaving Gabby standing outside, turning around to walk away. I stood Kendall before he can get on the plane.

"What are you doing dude?" I say

"What do you mean?" He says, confused.

"Will you kiss her already?" I tell him, pointing back to my sister, who has her back turned and is walking away towards her ride.

"But dude-" He tried protesting.

"No, go!" He turns back around and walks off the plane. I stay on the plane, observing with Carlos and Logan through the window.

_~Kendall's POV~_

I run towards Gabby after I step off the plane "Gabby wait," She stops and turns around, with a confused look on her face.

"Kendall what are you doing? You have to go" She says, pointing to the plane.

"Don't ask me what I'm doing right now, because I don't even know" I put my hand on her neck and lean in, attaching my lips to her. She immediately kisses me back, putting her hands on my waist. She moves closer to me and the kiss gets deeper, showing that it was long overdue. We kiss for a few more seconds before slowly pulling away to hear a knocking on the door. We look out of each other's eyes and look back to the plane to see Logan, James and Carlos clapping and smiling. She puts her head in my chest and laughs and I rest my chin on her head, feeling the vibrations of her laughter. We pull away from each other "Well now I do have to go" I smile weakly at her.

"Okay," She smiles at me.

"Text me when you're not busy, okay?"

"Well that's pretty hard, I am an Olympic Medalist and that takes up my whole life" She laughs, jokingly. We quickly kiss once more before I depart for the plane and she walks away towards her ride. I get on the plane and take a seat in one of the chairs as we take off down the runway.

"Thank you! It's about time!" James yells as we all laugh. I blush and look out the window to see her car drive away and we take off into the sky.

A few days after we arrived back in LA, it was time for the Ellen show. We were excited to be back here again. We are backstage right now waiting for her to call us out. When she did, we walked out and took a seat on her couch. "Wow guys, it's great to see you again!" She said, excitedly, like she usually is.

"It's great to see you again too. How have you been? You guys just got back from London am I right?"

"Yes, we had a few shows to perform around London so we were there for a week and came back about 2 days ago." Logan answers.

"So according to these pictures, you guys were at the Olympics right?" She shows pictures of us in the crowd at the Olympic Games.

"Yes, we were there" I answer, smiling along with the other guys at the pictures.

"So what about this?" Then they showed the picture of us walking down the street our first night there, with James' arm around Gabby's shoulder and her leaning into his waist with her arm wrapped around it. "Who is that girl?" She asked with a laugh.

We all chuckle until James answers "It's actually not what you think it is, that's my younger sister Gabriella"

"You have a sister!" He nods "Since when?" She jokes as we laugh.

"Since about 16 years ago" James laughs answering her.

She laughs back and asks "So why were you guys at the Olympics?"

James starts to explain "Well that girl you saw us with in the last picture, Gabriella, she was in the Olympics this year"

Ellen's eye widen "For what sport?"

"Gymnastics" Carlos answers.

"Did she win?"

"Silver Medal!" Logan yells "Go USA!" We all laugh at Logan's funny outburst.

"So you guys explained everything else, but I need Kendall to explain something" Ellen says, making me look up curiously. The picture that shows up on the screen was of me and Gabby kissing outside of the airplane, in a sweet embrace. I put my head in my hands, smiling and blushing as the other guys laugh at me "Care to explain what that is?" She jokingly says.

I shake my head "A pictures worth a thousand words" I laugh and grab the mug to take a sip of water. "Wow this is amazing water" I say, trying to change the subject, making the guys laugh harder.

"Kendall are you dating James' little sister, who just won an Olympic Silver Medal?" I smile and shrug my shoulders, smiling widely. "Well I actually have a surprise for you guys. Tony, open up the doors please **(You know her wide blue doors next to the stage? That's that I'm talking about =)}**. We all look up as the doors open and next thing we see is Gabriella walking out from behind the doors **(www .polyvore cgi/ set? id= 55726848)**. We jump up when we see her but stay in place as she walks over to us. My mouth dropped when I saw what she was wearing, and when we walked over to me and kissed my cheek, I almost fell to the ground due to my weakening at the knees. She sits in between James and I after hugging us and Ellen. "It's great to meet you Gabriella"

"It's nice to meet you too" She smiles kindly at Ellen.

"So wow, Silver Medalist huh?" Gabby nods "That's incredible, and at only 16 years old" Gabby turns red and nods again. After a few minutes of talking about the Olympics "So Gabriella, I'm going to hassle you like I did Kendall" I put my face in my arm, which happened to be resting against the arm of the couch. I laugh as Gabby laughs also.

"Okay, what?" Gabby agrees.

"Are you guys dating?"

Gabby's face turns to a thinking face "Hmm I don't know, let me ask Kendall" I lift my face out of the couch and when I turn to her, my lips feel a sudden and familiar warmth on them, but after I kissed back, she pulled away and smiled as a dark red turns onto her cheeks and mine as well.

"So that answers my questions" The interview was over soon after that so we walk off the stage and head back to the hotel. When we get there, the guys walk off to their rooms and leave Gabby and I in my hotel room.

"So" I open my mouth to speak, but instead of talking, they are met with Gabriella's lips once again, but this time I immediately kiss back and wrap my arms around her waist as she wraps her arms around my neck, pulling me closer. She rips my jacket off and I slide her sweater off that she put on after the interview. After we slide our shoes off, I lift her up and push her against the wall. Before I knew it, we ran out of breath, so we pulled away and I put my face in her neck as we breath heavily, trying to steady out our breathing.

Still pressed against the wall with her legs around me, Gabby lifts my head up and presses her lips against mine "So I'm asking you this, are we together?"

I smile and kiss her again, answering her without words. Wow, in 2 weeks, mine and my best friends lives have changed, for the better.

**So this is pretty much a better version I think of 'My Sister's in The Olympics' Let me know which one you like better, I'm not deleting the other one so if you like that one better, don't worry =) lmao. **


End file.
